Behind the Silver Mask
by LadyPineTree
Summary: Attack of the Clones as seen through the eyes of the mysterious bounty hunter, Jango Fett. Rated for some minor language and violence. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

(Author's notes: Greetings, my lovely readers! Another multichapter fic from me, but I will do my best to keep both this and Purple Peril updated consistently. I'm a huge Jango fan, and this idea came to me late at night while talking with a friend. They say perspective does change everything! Anyhoo, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no hate please. Also I apologize in advance if not everything is consistent with the film, its been a while. Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)

Chapter 1- Bounty Hunter Pursuit

"How did everything go?"

The way Zam averted her eyes and shifted herself made me fear the worst. "Well, the bomb did go off as planned." she began. "The Royal Cruiser was destroyed, but the Senator was unharmed. Only one of her bodyguards were killed." Damn it! The Sepratists wanted the Senator of Naboo dead months ago! I thought I would be able to trust Zam with this job only because I didn't want the whole Senate after me! She's a Clawdite, a master of disguise. Capturing her would be next to impossible.

I sighed a little. She couldn't kill a womp rat if it was lying at her feet. Some hunter.

Zam bit her lip and looked up at me sheepishly. "At least she's short a bodyguard. That could make this job a little easier." Despite my frustration, I forced myself to look composed. "Yes, but for every bodyguard we kill she could get ten more. Look Zam, I have one last-ditch idea. I'll meet you at midnight, on Coruscant. Tonight." The plan was coming together quickly in my head, and I couldn't help but smirk. She smiled as well, although I highly doubt she knew what I had in mind.

"Alright Jango. And I promise, this time, I won't fail you."

-

A chilling breeze blew across the rooftop we stood on, eerily illuminated by neon lights. Zam looked somewhat dumbfounded as I handed her a glass tube. "They're kouhuns," I informed her, answering the question she wasn't asking. "Be careful, they're extremely poisonous." Yes, this was a fail proof plan. The Senator wouldn't have a dozen bodyguards protecting her while she's sleeping. Even if they did, the kouhuns would have no trouble sneaking past and injecting her with their deadly venom. I watched as Zam climbed into her green speeder and flew off. Needless to say, I eagerly awaited her return.

I had actually begun to nod off a bit when I heard the whir of a speeder engine. Then another. Zam's speeder flew past at full speed, followed by another. That sight woke me up. What the hell had she gotten herself into now?! I sighed, adjusted my mask and igniting my jet pack. No way I was leaving Zam alone this time. Two men were piloting the orange speeder, but I couldn't get a good look at them. I landed on a rooftop as her speeder crashed in front of a nightclub. Should I go help? No. Zam's a Clawdite. She could escape from these two no problem, provided she survived the crash.

A small crowd had gathered by the wreckage. Amongst the humans and humanoids I saw no sign of a familiar grey and purple outfit. There didn't seem to be any sign of the two mysterious men, either. I slunk across the rooftop like a malevolent shadow, hoping to catch a glimpse of either them or Zam.

In the corner of my eye, there was sudden movement! The two men were dragging someone into an alleyway, away from prying eyes. Now that they weren't zipping across the sky, I got a much better look at them. One was probably no older than twenty, with dark eyes and hair. The other man was at least a decade older, with auburn hair and a beard. I recognized their outfits in an instant. Robes that could only belong to...

"Jedi..." I seethed under my breath. Of course that rotten Council would have received word of the attempted assassinations on the Senator and have those men protect her. I held back my rising rage and listened intently to what they were saying. I silently moved closer, seeing that it was Zam they had captured. I also noticed she was missing an arm. Whether it was from the crash or the Jedi had dismembered her I didn't know.

"Who hired you?" The young man asked. Zam shifted, her head lolling to the side a bit as she struggled to keep her human form. "Who hired you?!" He asked again, raising his voice in impatience. As the Jedi began their interrogation, I readied a poisoned dart in case Zam decided to say something stupid or reveal too much. I aimed right at her neck and kept my finger a millimeter away from the trigger, quivering. "It was just... a job..." the Clawdite whispered weakly. "Who hired you?" The older man asked far more calmly than his companion. Zam was now a hideous mix of human and Clawdite. "It was a bounty hunter named-"

Ok, that was it! She'd gone too far this time. I practically slammed the trigger, sending the deadly dart into her neck before she could even blink.

Bulls eye!

Zam mumbled something unintelligible with her last breath, flopping onto the filthy ground, now fully Clawdite. The two Jedi immediately looked up in my direction. They would never recognize me with my mask on. Despite that, I quickly ignited my jetpack and fled, hoping the Jedi wouldn't follow.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel some remorse for killing Zam. She was my friend, one of the few people I trusted. But the deed had to be done. Even so, I always had a feeling that damn Clawdite would go stab me in the back like that! If I were in her place, I could've done in those Jedi myself, even with only one arm. Hell, I should have killed them when I had the chance! Wouldn't be my first time...

It didn't take very long to reach the landing pad holding my beloved ship, the Slave I. She's a beauty, all right. Firespray-class, the only one of her kind. I had to get back to Kamino as soon as possible. I shouldn't have let those Jedi live. It will only be a matter of time until the Council finds out. Thankfully, Kamino has no record in the archives. I would be safe there.

Safe to plot my next attempt at the Senator's life...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Discovery on Kamino

A few days had passed since the incident on Coruscant. I never told my ten year old son Boba that I was the one who killed Zam. She was like a mother to him. Thankfully, he bought the story that the two Jedi had killed her when she refused to reveal anything. I honestly felt bad for having to lie to my own son. He should know the truth. But the only thing the truth will do is bring us down.

I had figured that perhaps a direct attack on the Senator would be the most effective way to kill her. So what if those damn Jedi were her bodyguards? I could take them out faster than a nexu could stalk and kill an unlucky target! All I needed to do now is figure out her location. I highly doubt she would still be on Coruscant. Tommorow morning, my search would begin. And this time, I was going to take matters into my own hands and keep them there.

I had just finished getting into something casual and comfy, ready to relax for a bit. That is, until Boba's shrill voice called out. "Dad! Taun We has someone who wants to see you!"

A visitor? That's beyond strange. Kamino is so far off the beaten path it's not even aware said path exists! Not to mention I don't know anyone who would want to visit me. I have no family or friends. I'm quite well known, but few can say they know me on a personal level.

I came out. Boba was waiting alongside Taun We, a tall, female Kaminoan. I instantly recognized the visitor that was apparently so eager to see me. It was one of the Jedi I had seen on Coruscant, the older, bearded, and far more calm Jedi. It seems his younger companion wasn't with him this time around. Had he somehow recognized me? Kamino has no record in the Jedi Archives. How in hell did he track me down? Did he use some kind of Jedi trickery?

"This is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." Taun politely introduced, gesturing at said man. Obi Wan gave off a serious vibe. I managed to keep my cool as I approached him slowly. "Are you the bounty hunter Jango Fett?" he asked. The question made my blood run cold. How the hell does he know my name?! I managed to maintain my calm visage. "I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe."

Obi Wan smiled a little bit. "Have you made your way as far out as, say, Coruscant?"

I smirked back at him. "Possibly." _Don't let your guard down Jango,_ I told myself. _The friendliness is only a facade._ He tries anything stupid, I could take him down with just my bare hands. Just like I've done many times before. In an effort to steer our conversation in a different direction, I asked "Are you proud of this clone army of yours?" Of course, anyone would be proud. The Kaminoans most of all. This was the biggest cloning project they had ever undertaken, and the first time with a human host.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them in action." The smile was evident both on Obi Wan's face and in his voice. "They'll do their job well, I can guarantee that." I chuckled. Obi Wan looked at me more seriously this time. "Do you know anything about Jedi Master Sifo Dyas?"

I paused for a moment. "Never heard of him. I had been recruited here by a man named Tyranus." The look in Obi Wan's eyes told me he knows that name. Is that how he tracked me to such a backwater planet? That backstabbing son of a bitch... Why I even trust others is beyond me.

Taun We had left at this point, although Boba had stuck around, listening to our conversation intently. I noticed he was casting an accusing look up at the Jedi Master.

"Well, I suppose I should go on my way." Obi Wan finally broke the silence. "It's always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." I smirked at him. "Oh, but the pleasure is all mine!" he chuckled, before leaving swiftly, the door sliding closed behind him.

I stood silently for a few moments, collecting my thoughts. My gut was telling me something was definitely wrong. Kamino was no longer a safe haven for me. The Jedi would come. No, the entire Republic would be swarming this stormy world, wanting nothing more than to see me put to justice for my many attempts on the Senator's life. What would happen to me? What would happen to Boba? My poor son...

As if he could sense my discomfort, Boba looked up at me. "Dad, what's going on?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Go pack your things. We're leaving." I told him sternly.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, Boba. I don't know." As I said that, there was an ominous flash of lightning across the black sky outside.

(A/N: How's everyone liking this fic so far? Again, I apologize if not everything is consistent with the film. I think this was actually my favorite scene in Attack of the Clones, but mostly because I'm extremely attracted to Temuera Morrison. *shot* Anyhoo, all my fics are going on a small hiatus because of a friend's birthday, then mine 4 days later! LadyPineTree out, and see you all when I'm 17!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Duel on Kamino

Boba and I ran out onto the rain drenched landing platform that held the Slave I. Cold winds tore at us like a rancor's claws. We had to escape Kamino before the Jedi found us...

Just as we had reached my beloved starship, Boba's shrill voice cried out, "Dad! Look!" I turned and saw Obi Wan running across the platform. If that Jedi wanted a fight, I would give him one he would never forget. "Boba! Get on board!" I ordered before pulling out my blasters and firing a few shots at the Jedi Master as he ignited his blue lightsaber, blocking every single shot. Cursing under my breath, I fired up my jet pack and took to the air, just out of reach as Obi Wan swung his blade at me. I fired off a few more shots and flew behind a pillar, preparing for a surprise attack. Obi Wan looked around, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that the Slave I was moving slightly. Holding on tightly to the pillar, I fired a rocket from my jet pack and hit the Jedi Master head on. The explosion knocked him off his feet, and while he was down, Boba aimed the Slave I's blasters and fired at him, lightsaber flying from his hands and landing across the platform.

Now's my chance!

I leapt at Obi Wan, knowing that Jedi are no good a fighting with their fists. Although I seem to have underestimated this particular Jedi Master, as he swiftly kicked me in the chest, knocking me to the ground. One of my blasters flew out of my hand and landed on the side of the platform opposite of Obi Wan's lightsaber. He tried to kick me again, but I grabbed his foot and flipped him onto the wet ground. I lunged at the Jedi, but he swiftly kicked me in the head. While I was down, he grabbed me by the shoulders. I retaliated by head butting Obi Wan in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. While he was down, I ran to retrieve my blaster, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him outstretch his hands to retrieve his lightsaber with his Force powers. Bad idea! I fired of my snare to trap his hands, and ignited my jet pack to fly over the edge of the platform and throw this rotten Jedi into the raging ocean. I was pretty close when I felt a tug before tumbling to the ground, my jet pack flying off and crashing into a pillar. I fell off the egde of the platform and took Obi Wan down with me. Quickly, I extended a wrist blade and dug it into the metal, hoping for the best. I stopped dangerously close to the egde and Obi Wan fell off, the only thing stopping him from falling to his doom was my snare. I took a quick moment to steady myself before slowly moving my hands together to release the snare.

 _So long, Jedi scum,_ I thought.

After that was done and over with, I turned over and climbed up the side of the platform, hoping that Boba had readied the Slave I for takeoff. I ran aboard, but bumped my head before I could remember how low the opening was. Ducking down, I ran inside and sat in the cockpit next to Boba.

"Everything ready?" I asked.

"Good to go, Dad," Boba smiled proudly.

"Good. Let's get out of here."

The engine fired up, and Slave I rocketed into Kamino's atmosphere. As we left, I swear I heard something hit the ship's hull, but it couldn't have been anything apart from rain. I breathed a sigh of relief, and set a course for the Geonosis system.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Flight to Geonosis

Geonosis. A rocky, Outer Rim world controlled by the Seperatists. They know far more about politics than I do. But how in hell was I going to explain to them that I, one of the most notorious bounty hunters in the galaxy, still hadn't killed the Senator of Naboo? Telling them I was being pursued by a Jedi wouldn't be accepted as an excuse. At least it could buy me some time, since Obi Wan was probably leading the entire Jedi Council to Kamino and demanding my head. But they would have no idea as to where I have gone.

Or so I thought...

While flying through Geonosis' ring system, Boba pointed out something on a screen that I hadn't noticed. "Dad, what is that?" he asked. I took my eyes off the asteroids for a moment to have a look. It was a Delta class Jedi starfighter. He doesn't give up, does he? I thought. But how could Obi Wan have found us? We had gone almost halfway across the galaxy! More Jedi tricks? Wait...

That sound...

The sound I heard while taking off from Kamino... it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. "He must have put a tracking device on the hull," I muttered more to myself than Boba. _But that can be easily solved,_ I thought. I flipped a few switches to send off a seismic bomb. I love the sound those things make. The eardrum shattering explosion that spells certain doom. But it seems one wasn't enough. As destructive as those bombs are, they can be avoided as long as a ship isn't level with the explosion. I set off another one, hoping for the best considering it was the last one. It failed... I cursed under my breath, but thankfully the Slave I has a few more tricks up her sleeve. I turned the ship, took aim, and opened fire.

"Get him, Dad! Fire! Fire!" Boba cheered.

The small, white and red spaceship was surprisingly evasive. Its small size allowed it to dodge my shots and the asteroids with ease. The Slave I seemed gigantic and clumsy by comparison. Obi Wan went into an opening in one of the asteroids, and I followed despite the danger of crashing. I had to fly carefully, which meant slowing down. I was willing to take the risk of that meant doing off with that rotten Jedi...

As soon as we were out, I looked around, seeing no sign of the starfighter. Boba again pointed to the screen. "Dad, he's over there!" Out of the range of laser cannons, but I had a solution for that problem. Something that would solve this once and for all. Homing missiles. Not even the Force could save Obi Wan from those suckers. They flew off in his direction, and I smirked triumphantly as I watched them give chase. Within a matter of minutes, the Jedi starfighter was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"That's the last we'll see of him," I chuckled as Boba smiled at me proudly. Dusk had already fallen on Geonosis as we landed. Now that Obi Wan has been done in, there was nothing to worry about. Perhaps I could contact Tyranus and ask him about the Senator. He might know a thing or two about her...

For the first time in a while, things were looking up. Maybe now I would get a chance to collect the most prestigious bounty in the galaxy and make the name Fett known and feared in every star system.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Droid Factory

As I had expected, Archduke Poggle and the other Seperatist leaders were less than pleased with what I had to tell them. The conversation was incredibly tense, and Poggle wanted to get a different bounty hunter for the job, but Tyranus insisted that I was the right man for the job. But unless the Senator was dead, Poggle wouldn't even think about signing whatever this treaty may be.

"Everything ok, Dad?" Boba asked as I left the room. I sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about, Boba." He looked up at me, gently grabbed hold of my arm, and leaned his head against my armored chest. "Alright, Dad." Boba mumbled. My poor son... I hope everything that's been going on isn't bothering him too much. He's never been through anything like this in his life. And at this rate, we aren't returning to Kamino anytime soon. The entire Jedi Council has probably stormed Tipoca City by now. Geonosis may very well be our new home.

"Jango."

I turned at the sound of a stern voice. It was Tyranus, looking serious as ever. It amazed me how little he had changed over the past decade. While standing next to him, I felt as if I were in the past, when he had asked me to be the genetic host for the clone army. "What is it?" I asked as Boba let go of me and stepped aside. "There has been a breach in the droid factory," he informed me. "Not sure who or what got in, but we need to figure out what's going on in there." I nodded once and put on my mask. "I'll get to the bottom of this," I promised, then ignited my jet pack and flew out of one of the spire's many large windows and headed in the direction of the exhaust vents carved in the rocky ground. My vision was obscured by smoke for a moment before I emerged amongst the loud, heavy machinery of the droid factory. I landed on a catwalk and immediately began scanning the area for anything unusual or out of place. Given the size of the subterranean factory, this would probably take a while. Thankfully, I had only been searching for about ten minutes when I saw an unusual movement out of the corner of my eye. The same young Jedi that I saw on Coruscant was trying to free his arm from some machinery, and the Senator was trapped inside of one of the many large buckets suspended from the ceiling. A plan quickly came together in my mind. All I needed was to see if my two targets would move closer together.

I reached out to Tyranus on my com link. "Send a group of Destroyer Droids to sublevel A7 of the droid factory. I've found the intruders!" I informed him. "As you wish," he answered. At that moment, the massive machinery ceased all movement. Had Tyranus shut the factory down himself, or had the Jedi messed with it? Either way, it didn't matter. The Jedi and Senator had freed themselves and were reunited on a nearby platform. It was now or never! I ignited my jet pack and leapt off of the catwalk with the agility of a nexu. The couple's joyous reunion was interrupted when I landed a short distance from where they were standing, and with good timing too. About a dozen Destroyers rolled in and surrounded the area. "Freeze, Jedi!" I ordered as I drew my blaster pistols. The Jedi and Senator looked at each other. They knew they were surrounded, and it was surrender or die. I couldn't help but smirk. It was about time I caught my target, but a Jedi as well! Things were finally starting to look up!

Now to see what the Seperatists have in store for my prisoners...

(A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had final exams, then my high school graduation (yay!), and then I got... lazy once summer started. Sorry about that! LadyPineTree out!)


End file.
